Zabuza momochi doc
by Nightshade Bride
Summary: This is a little fanfic I did so READ IT! please. Rated for saftey.


This story is about autumn and Dustin starting off their relationship with each other you will find that they will have lots of bumps along the road but they eventually learn to get along. So let's begin

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters only the ones I made up please read it see if you like it and if you do please review it.

It was a bright and sunny day in Central and Autumn was on her way to Roy's office because he had called her for something 'important' she opened the door to Roy's office "you wanted to see me sir?" She quietly asked "Autumn I need to talk to you" Roy said "Yes sir" "Autumn I'm a bit concerned about your safety so I'm going to give you a partner "Roy said sternly. "Partner!!!" It sounded like her yell could be heard all over central. "It seems you're a bit upset about this Autumn" Roy said. "Naw, what made you say that how about the fact that I screamed that word out!" Autumn practically pulled her hair out. "I'll let you two get acquainted Dustin come in here please." Roy waved for a boy with light brown, hair blue eyes, and a very cute smile to come in the room. "Dustin, Autumn , Autumn ,Dustin." Roy finished.

"So let me get this straight you want me to work with this guy? He doesn't even look like he's even 19!" Autumn pointed in Dustin's direction. "For your information I'm twenty." Dustin said annoyed. "So tell me _Dustin_ how long you've been in the Military." Autumn was merely liking the idea of his presence. "Well in the Military all together 3 years in Central about 2 months." Dustin explained to his new partner. "Dustin you shall protect Autumn by any means possible" Roy's alcoholic voice filled the air" Mustang I'm not blind anymore I don't need any protection" "yes you do and he's providing it." "Fine, but when he gets killed or shot I'm not babying like he's 5" "hey that's not nice" said Dustin "kid in this world sometimes you can't be nice sometimes you have to be ugly and push it the limits so let's get out of this dump" "hey my office isn't that messy!" Roy wined "sure Roy what ever helps you go to sleep at night."

They exited Central and walked out of a place that looked like a tornado hit it then they ran into Ed and Al. "Hey why don't you watch where you're going shrimp!!!!" Dustin yelled uh oh Autumn thought "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SIZED MIDGIT!!!!" Ed yelled Al practically had to hold him to keep him from hurting Dustin "Ed calm down Dustin is still a little mad about me calling him a kid" Autumn said "you think he's mad I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" Ed threatened "come on pipsqueak I'm waiting for you" Dustin teased. "That's it you're asking for it pal" before he could hit him Dustin caught him by his head and pushed back "not if you don't grow another foot or two pipsqueak" Dustin teased by this time Ed looked mad enough to kill Dustin as much as Ed tried he couldn't get even close to Dustin Autumn was still thinking on how Mustang is still treating here like she was still blind she could see perfectly. I don't know why he's giving me a partner for when I can take perfectly good care of myself she thought five minutes later she was explaining to Ed how Mustang assigned her a partner ."I'm telling you Ed I don't need a partner" she protested "he's just trying to protect you Autumn" "how am I the one who need s protecting when this guy drinks all the time." She finished "maybe Ed is right Autumn maybe Mustang trying to protect you"Al said "Alphonse I DO NOT NEED A … "she was got off by tripping over a root "I rest my case." Ed proved himself right "a root totally different story that was me being clutts" Ed laughed I worded that wrong she thought maybe I should. . . Her thoughts were cut short by an explosion. "What the heck was that?!" "What do you think it is Einstein it was an explosion it sounded like it came from that way" she pointed towards the woods.

When they arrived there, there was a man on the ground it looked like he was electrocuted Autumn knew exactly who it was, but she wanted it to be a surprise to Ed and Al. "Come on something tells me it's not suppose to be this quiet, or dead bodies everywhere" she started running following the blood the spots got bigger and bigger "this isn't good I didn't think it was this bad." She said as she looked over at a man with blood coming from his chest then she stopped in her steps when she saw Jake holding his arm with blood coming through his fingers "Jake are you okay?!" "Ya I'm fine Autumn you got to stop her, or she'll kill everyone" "don't worry Jake I will, but before I go what happened to you?" "I tried to stop her from killing this girl and she said if I don't get out of the way she'll kill me too, but I wasn't going to let her kill her so I told her I wasn't going to move out of the way so she tried to kill me, and she missed and got my arm and here I am holding my arm crying like a little baby."

"Jake don't take it like that anyone would cry with that kind of wound I know Ed would" said Autumn. "I would not" Ed argued "Ed we don't have time to argue take Jake to the hospital." Then she ran off toward Sparks within an hour she ran into her "I knew you were up to this" "how sweet of you Autumn I never knew you liked me this much" "I don't I hate you misusing your alchemy like this your disgracing state alchemist." Well they fought for a while, and let's just say Autumn turned out more wounded that Sparks was. They transported her to the hospital the whole time she was thinking I failed to stop her now the whole village is under her wrath, and it's all my fault Dustin walked up and said "I know that look it's not your fault she got away she was too tough that you." Autumn looked up and smiled at him.


End file.
